TMNT - Truth and Dare
by Invader Of Doom
Summary: This is TMNT in my little world. You can send truths and dares to your favourite characters as many times as you want for free. We'll have lots of fun with the help of my friend, Sharkura. So: Lights; Camera; Action!
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT FANFICTION – TRUTH AND DARE **

**OC:**

** Name: Sharkura **

**Specie: Shark-mutant; Monster High-style**

** Gender: Female**

** Age: 15**

** Looks: Silver skin; Webbed hands; Clawed fingers; Cat-like eyes; No tail; Back fin; Long, black hair with dark blue highlights; Very sharp teeth; No visible ears or nose (only ear- and nose holes) **

**Clothes: Dark blue and black striped, long-sleeved shirt and leggings; Black jean-shorts; Black, ripped T-shirt (over long-sleeved one) with picture of silver, glittery scull on it; Black, leather, high-heeled boots; Black, Hannah Montana-styled, leather, spiked gloves; Shark-formed necklace. (Everything is Water-Proof)**

** Personality: Hot-tempered; Humorous.**

** Weapon: Scythe**

** Other: Can breathe above water; Eye-Colour changes with emotions; Teeth grow back; Speaks with British accent.**

* * *

"Hey everybody, Sharkura here. I just wanted to welcome you to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – Truth and Dare Show! So here are the rules: You have to send your truths, dares, etc. to me through PM please and you can't send me anything above the age-restriction.

The contestants are: Leonardo; Donatello; Michelangelo; Raphael; April; Karai; Master Splinter; Shredder; Rahzar (former Bradford and Dogpound); Fish-face (former Xever); Baxter Stockman; Casey; Irma; Slash (former Spike); Leatherhead; Mona Lisa (If you don't know who she is look up: Raphael meets his match. I just think they should put her in the new version. If you have no idea how she would look in the newer version look up: TMNT Mona Lisa 2012 by Squira130 on Deviantart)

Here are just a few things you should know: I'm sorry but I'm not going to use anything that isn't in my fandom, I'll do my best to keep up with you guys, sometimes I'm going to take a while to update, I may add other characters as the story goes on and this is about the 2012 version." said Sharkura.

"I can't wait," Mikey said excitedly.

"We're all going to regret this aren't we?" Raph asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Mona replied.

"Don't worry. I'll try and go easy on you guys, except for you, Casey," Sharkura said.

"Why me?" Casey asked.

"I don't like you," Sharkura replied.

"How can you not like me?" Casey asked.

Sharkura replied, "Because you are a bonehead, you have the biggest ego known to man and another thing: Apritello forever!"

Casey let out a growl and sat down on the couch.

"I hope to hear from you guys soon!" Sharkura said.

* * *

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TMNT only Sharkura. Also this is TMNT in my little messed up world, so it isn't really going to go on exactly the same train as the show but I hope you still like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TMNT only Sharkura. And thanks for all your awesome Truths and Dares**

* * *

***In the studio***

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, Irma, Karai, Mona and Casey are sitting on the couch. Sharkura walks in with her remote and sits on the chair beside them.

"Hi everyone and welcome back to the TMNT – Truth and Dare show! I want to thank everyone for their awesome Truths and Dares. Okay, so let's get this show on the road," Sharkura said enthusiastically.

"Yea, let's see some Truths and Dares!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raph slaps him upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey said annoyed, and then added, "Sharks, can you please give him the first one?"

"Sorry Mikey, but we have nothing for him today," Sharkura said.

"Aww, man!" Mikey said upset.

"Next time, Mikey, next time," Sharkura comforted.

"Can we get started already?" Casey exclaimed.

"Fine, but just for that I'm going to give you the first one," Sharkura said with a smirk.

"Bring it; there is nothing Casey Jones can't handle!" Casey said confidently.

"Wait till you see the one you got and by the way, just to be clear, I have no idea where people come up with this stuff, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience," Sharkura said, while pressing the red button on her remote.

A big screen appeared above them and it came online.

"Okay, the first one:" Sharkura said.

* * *

**Guest: Casey, I dare you to begin a farm and eat cow-poop.**

* * *

Everyone, but Casey, bursts out laughing.

"What kind of dare is that?" Casey exclaimed madly.

"Your, ha-ha, dare, ha-ha!" Raph exclaimed, laughing.

"Just like the rest of us you signed a contract, Casey, you have to do the dare," Donnie said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't worry, Casey, you don't have to begin a farm, you can go to your grandparents' and eat cow-dung," Sharkura said.

"Fine," Casey said agitated.

"We'll be watching you on this screen to make sure you did it," Sharkura said.

Casey then goes out the door.

***Casey's grandparents' farm on the screen***

Casey walks out into the field and sees a pile of a cow's business.

"Do I really have to do this?" Casey asked.

"Yes, unless if you want a hungry shark mutant chasing you down at 80 miles per hour," Raph said through the microphone.

"Whatever," Casey says.

***Back at the studio***

Everyone stares at the screen in shock and disgust. Mikey, April and Irma make a run for the bathroom and Donnie passes out on the floor. Leo looks away from the screen, while Raph, Karai and Sharkura cover their eyes.

Casey walks back into the studio, looking as if he was going to through up. He sits on the couch and doesn't say a word. Sharkura pushes the blue button on her remote and two workers bring in another couch. Then she presses the white button and a big air freshener-bomb goes off on top of Casey. He coughs and shrugs it off. Everyone else sits on the new couch and Sharkura sits in her chair.

"Now, the next dare," Sharkura said awkwardly.

* * *

**Guest: April, I dare you to go Goth for the rest of the show.**

* * *

"Okay," April said uneasily.

Sharkura hand April Dark clothing and fake highlights and piercings. April leaves the room and comes back with fake black, blue and purple highlights; fake nose, lip, ear and eye piercings; a black dress, stockings, boots and Alice band; and dark makeup.

Everyone stares at her in shock and Donnie's jaw drops open.

"O my Shell," Donnie mumbled.

"So, how do I look?" April asked.

"You…you…you…," Donnie stuttered.

"I know, I look terrible," April said upset.

Donnie snapped out of it at her words.

"No, you don't look terrible!" he exclaimed, "You can make any look, look awesome," Donnie said, then he slapped his hand over his mouth, "O Shell, did I just say that?"

"Yes, yes you did," Sharkura said, smiling.

"Do you really think so?" April asked Donnie, still a bit in shock.

"I…um…yes," Donnie said, blushing and looking away.

"Thanks Don!" April said, hugging him tight.

Donnie was now blushing redder than Raph's mask. After a second or two he hugged her back. She pulled away and they sat back down on the couch. Mona and Raph were now trying not to fall over laughing. Sharkura stood up and slapped both of them through the face, then sat back down on her chair. They both growled, but shut up.

"Moving on," Sharkura said.

* * *

**Guest: Leo, I dare you to carry Karai through a field of cactuses**

* * *

"Okay, but where are we going to find a field of cactuses?" Leo asked.

Sharkura pushed the blue button and a door opened up and there was a field of cactuses on the other side.

"There you go," Sharkura said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? You never know when you're going to need one," she said proudly.

"I guess we'll be going then," Leo said to Karai.

"Yea, I guess," Karai replied and they stood up and walked into the cactus-room.

When they came back Leo was covered in thorns and Karai didn't even have a scratch.

"Wow," Sharkura said. She then pressed the green button and an ambulance took Leo and Karai to the hospital. (Karai chose to go with him to make sure he was okay)

"I hope he'll be all right. Anyways, now that, that's over," Sharkura said.

* * *

**Guest: Donnie, I dare you to bomb the White House and then blame it on Mikey.**

* * *

"Sorry, but we're not allowed to bomb, blow up or damage any at all important things, places or people," Donnie said.

"And then blame it on me!" Mikey said, "Who will even believe him? I mean why would I even do that? I'm not some psycho!" He starts hyperventilating.

"It's okay, bro, it was just a dare. It doesn't mean anything," Raph said, patting Mikey on the back.

"Okay," Mikey said, calming down.

"Next!" Sharkura exclaimed.

* * *

**Guest: Mikey, I dare you to put your head in the toilet.**

* * *

"Come on!" Mikey yelled.

"You have to do it, Mikey," Irma said.

He takes a deep breath, and then walks to the bathroom. He comes back with his face wet.

"You will not believe the horrors that I have seen," he said.

"Don't worry; you guys can take a shower after the show," Sharkura said.

"When is it gonna be over anyways?" Raph asked.

"We just have one left and it's…a dare," Sharkura said.

* * *

**Guest: Donnie, I dare you to ask April out on a date. Mwahahaha!**

* * *

Donnie and April were both blushing, Casey looked like he was about to explode and the rest of them, except for Sharkura, burst out laughing.

"Donnie and April sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikey sang, only to receive a punch in the shoulder from Sharkura.

When April regained her composure, she asked Donnie, "Well?"

"You…you…I…I…" Donnie stuttered.

"For the love of Shell: Just ask her already!" Sharkura and Raph exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, um… April… would you go on a date with me," Donnie asked, preparing for a slap in the face.

"Yes, I would," April replied.

"Wait, what?" Donnie and Casey asked in unison.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you. I mean it's just a dare, right? No big deal," April said, blushing a bit.

"Yea, no big deal at all," Donnie said relieved and excited.

"So, when and where," she asked.

"We could go to Murokami's…" Donnie started, but was interrupted by Sharkura.

"You guys can go after the show. Anyways, it's night already," she said.

"Okay," Donnie and April said in unison.

"And don't worry, I'll fill Leo and Karai in on what they missed," Sharkura said.

"All right," everyone else said in unison.

"So, until next time and thank you for tuning in on the TMNT – Truths and Dares Show. Thank you and good night!" Sharkura said and everyone took a bow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot and please send your Truths and Dares to me through PM. Hope to hear from you soon! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TMNT only Sharkura. And thanks for all your awesome Truths and Dares.**

**PS: Please send me your truths and dares through PM. I will not use any sent by Review. And the guests are only if I ask my friends.**

* * *

*In the studio*

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, Irma, Karai, Mona and Casey are sitting on the couch. Sharkura walks in with her remote and sits on the chair beside them.

"Hey everyone. We're back with even more awesome truths and dares," Sharkura said.

"And we're also back," Leo said.

"Yea," Karai agreed.

"Okay guys, let's get started. We are working on a schedule," Sharkura said.

She pushed the red button on her remote. A big screen appeared above them and it came online.

* * *

**ChatterNoMatter: April, Did you enjoy your date with Donnie?**

**PS: APRITELLO FOREVER**

* * *

Donnie and April start to blush.

"Yea, it was fun," April said, and then started to blush more, then quickly added, "You know, in a friendly way… and nothing more."

"Yea…right," Sharkura said and then whispered, "And about that Apritello thing – welcome to the club."

"What?" Donnie, April and Casey ask in unison.

"Nothing…nothing," Sharkura said innocently.

Casey folded his arms.

"O really,I don't believe you," he said.

Sharkura turned her head to him and gave him a death stare.

"Don't test me, Jones. I won't think twice about eating you," Sharkura said.

"What about me?" Raph asked jokingly.

"No, I would think twice before I eat any of the rest of you…or maybe ten times…okay, twenty," Sharkura said awkwardly.

"Ha ha," Donnie said.

"Shut up," Casey said.

"Next!" Sharkura yelled.

* * *

**Guest: Raph, I dare you to punch Leo.**

* * *

Raph gives Leo a devious smirk.

"And I just got out of the hospital," Leo complained.

"For Shell's sakes. Leo, just be a man and stand up," Sharkura warned.

"Okay," Leo said, standing up.

Raph walks up to him.

"Remember, Leo, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's gonno hurt me," Raph said.

"Just shut up and get it over with," Leo said.

"Okay, Fearless," Raph said, and then he punched Leo in the stomach, hard.

Raph sat back down, while Leo stood there, holding his stomach.

"Leo, are you okay?" Karai asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just gonno…need a minute," Leo said.

"Well, don't worry, Leo, it's the end of the show anyway," Sharkura said.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Mikey yelled.

"It's okay, Mikey. I'll buy you ice-cream. I just have to say goodbye to everyone," Sharkura comforted.

"Okay," Mikey sniffed.

Donnie quickly added, "And, everyone, please send your truths and dares to TMNTgirl through Personal Message or PM as some would call it."

"So, until next time and thank you for tuning in on the TMNT – Truths and Dares Show. Thank you and good night!" Sharkura said and everyone took a bow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a lot and Hope to hear from you soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TMNT only Sharkura. And thanks for all your awesome Truths and Dares.**

**PS: The gates are open! You can send your truths and dares through PM/ Review, starting from the next chapter. And the guests are only if I ask my friends.**

* * *

*In the studio*

Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, Irma, Karai, Mona and Casey are sitting on the couch. Sharkura walks in with her remote and sits on the chair beside them.

"Hello everyone!" Sharkura says.

"We're back," Mikey says, raising a fist in the air.

"Get on with it!" Raph yells.

"Fine, hothead," Sharkura says flatly.

She pushes the red button on her remote. A big screen appears above them and it comes online.

* * *

**maryturtle: reta a raphael a besar a mona lisa por 15 minutos y que si no lo hace debe invitarla a salir (translated: Raphael challenges Mona Lisa kissing for 15 minutes and if it does should ask her out)**

* * *

"I think the translator is broken," Raph says.

"Yea, I think so too," Mona says nervously.

"Yes and No," Sharkura states, then adds, "It is strange to read, but it is sort of understandable."

"Fine," Raph says irritably, "But what exactly do we have to do?"

"I think you have to kiss for 15 minutes, but I'm not so sure about the rest…" Leo notes.

"Okay…" Raph says, smirking at Mona.

"Wait, wha..." Mona tries to say but before she could finish, Raph kisses her full on the lips.

"Okay, while that is going on, the rest of us will go on with the show," Sharkura says awkwardly.

* * *

**Guest: Leo, I dare you not to watch "Super Robo Mega Force 5" for a week.**

* * *

"Noooooo!" Leo yells into the air.

"Leo, we all signed contracts," Donnie tells Leo.

"Fine," Leo says, upset.

"Okay, next!" Sharkura yells.

* * *

**Guest: I dare Mikey to act like a gentleman.**

* * *

"Oh, I would love a glass of crumpets, governor," Mikey says with a half-British accent.

Sharkura laughs sarcastically.

Mikey smiles.

"Well, that's it for now," Sharkura says.

Raph and Mona stop kissing.

"Okay," Raph says casually.

"Jolly good day, chaps," Mikey says.

"So, until next time and thank you for tuning in on the TMNT – Truths and Dares Show. Thank you and good night!" Sharkura says and everyone takes a bow.

* * *

**A/N: You can send your truths and dares through Review and PM from now on. Oh, and I'm very sorry about the fact that I did not add any MLP truths or dares, but I don't know a thing about the show. Sorry also if I left out someone's truth or dare. Thanks a lot and Hope to hear from you soon! :)**


	5. Sorry!

Hey guys, sorry for not updating. I'm just really busy at the moment and answers to the T's and D's are hard to think of. I am pausing this for the time being, soooo sorry!


End file.
